68 juegos del hambre, 'una amistad peligrosa'
by Beatrice Evans
Summary: Jurdana Mason (hija de Johanna Mason) y Ariane Odair (hija de Finnick y Annie) son enviadas a los juegos, donde su amistad es peligrosa para su supervivencia... porfavor leanlo. Si tienen un tributo preferido, con un review se le manda agua o comida. Y si eso alguna arma, depende si hay muchos reviews sobre ese tributo...


Distrito 4:

Mi nombre es Ariane Odair, más conocida como ''la famosa hija de dos vencedores'' (por si no ha quedado claro mis padres son Finnick Odair y Annie Cresta).

Vivo en la aldea de los vencedores del distrito 4, justo al lado de la orilla del mar, una playa que solo yo conozco y voy cuando necesito estar sola, que suele ser siempre a que no me gusta hablar con la gente, llamadme rara o lo que queráis pero lo prefiero así.

Bueno, para empezar, tengo el pelo marrón oscuro y muy ondulado (lo odio, es indomable) y los ojos verde mar tan típicos del distrito, los mismos que mi madre, mi padre y Luka, él era mi hermano hasta que el cruel capitolio se lo llevo a los doce años para participar en los sangrientos juegos del hambre, en los que por cierto, murió horriblemente.

Toda mi familia fue a los juegos, papá, mamá y Luka, y teniendo en cuenta que mañana es la cosecha estoy aterrada, porque lo más seguro es que salga yo.

Día de la cosecha, en mi distrito todos están de celebraciones, claro, todo eso de que el 4 es de los profesionales, pues a mí ni p**a gracia, los niños van allí a morir sin que nadie diga nada, y pa encima lo celebran, cacho berros.

Bueno, me levanto a regañadientes, sé que será un día feliz en el distrito pero no dejo de pensar que probablemente saldré elegida, tengo 13 años y ya fue milagro que no saliera yo en la cosecha del año pasado, pero sé que no fue un resbalón del capitolio, lo tendrán todo preparado, ya que el año pasado salió Luka, mi hermano mellizo, se asegurarán de que suceda otra tragedia, Ariane Odair enviada a los juegos.

Lo raro es que no me eligieran el año pasado con Luka, así sí que habría sido una tragedia, doble y todo.

Me pongo un vestido blanco de tirantes por encima del bikini y me voy a mi pequeña playa. Me doy un baño en el mar pero no puedo evitar las imágenes de los juegos del año pasado.

Luka fue asesinado por un bestia del distrito 6, Titus, que para colmo luego intento comérselo, esa parte recuerdo no haberlo visto y como la plaza entera pegaba chillidos, y ese fue el fin de Luka, al menos su asesino está muerto, por una avalancha provocada por los vigilantes…

Me tiendo a secar en la arena de la playa y a disfrutar de mis últimas horas de libertad, de pronto aparece Alina, mi mejor amiga, es rubia de ojos negros, muy impropia del distrito 4, pero muy querida por todos, y no los culpo, es la persona más amable que conozco, siempre ha sido como mi hermana, y más todavía con la muerte de Luka, ella me ayudó en los momentos difíciles y me hace compañía, por eso aparte de mí, sólo ella conoce esta playa.

Estamos un rato despotricando sobre el capitolio y echándonos unas risas a costa de Shanna Berry, la acompañante del distrito 4, siempre lleva el pelo de algún color antinatural, pero largo, no como la horrorosa Effie Trinket, del 12.

Llegó la hora de la cosecha, llevo un vestido azul clarito y unas zapatillas converse, ya sé que es inapropiado pero es con lo que me siento cómoda. Llego la plaza e intento buscar a Alina, pero parece haberse esfumado. Shanna sube al escenario, con esos tacones kilométricos y el pelo azul clarito y dice su frase de siempre:

-Felices juegos del hambre! Y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de vuestra parte. Ha llegado la hora de elegir a un valiente y una valiente que tendrán el honor de representar al distrito 4 en los sexagésimo octavos juegos del hambre. Las damas primero… Shanna se acerca a la urna y hace girar su mano dentro para dar más emoción, entonces saca un papel y dice el nombre de la ''afortunada'' en voz alta mientras yo me preparo para oírle decir Ariane Odair, pero ese nombre no llega… -Alina Fabray!

Qué?! Ella era la última persona que creí que saldría! Pero no puedo permitir que vaya a los juegos, mi madre, mi padre, Luka y ahora ella… no puedo permitirlo, así que antes de que llegue al escenario me acerco a ella corriendo y grito:

– Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

Ya está, lo he dicho, Alina no irá a los juegos, entonces ella grita

– Ari, no! No puedes ir a los juegos!- entonces un agente de la paz le tapa la boca y se la lleva a salvo.

Y mientras yo estoy en el escenario asumiendo lo que acabo de decir y preparada para morir, solo espero que no haya grandes contrincantes, ya que no soy una gran maravilla física, en fin, soy la más bajita de mi clase y estoy muy delgada a pesar de haber vivido mejor que la mayoría del distrito, pero hay que joderse.

– Ahora los chicos- la imbécil de Shanna va dando saltitos por el escenario y se lo está pasando bomba viendo la emoción del momento y es que dan ganas de darle un puñetazo a la señora pelo-azul

–Y el afortunado es… Mario Hipas!- veo a un pobre chaval de unos 14 años mirando a la multitud con cara de asombro y subir dando tumbos al escenario, pobre chico, espero no tener que matarle, aunque yo no sobreviviré al baño de sangre así que…

Distrito 7:

Mi nombre es Jurdana Mason, vivo en el distrito 7, un lugar donde puedes morir por derrumbamiento de un árbol en el trabajo, frustrante.

Tengo 13 años, el pelo pelirrojo y ondulado, bastante largo, por cierto, y los ojos verde-dorados, impropios de mi distrito.

Lo más destacable de mi vida es que soy hija de una de las pocas vencedoras de mi distrito, Johanna Mason, se le dan bien las hachas como es el distrito 7, papel y madera… se sobreentiende.

Pero yo odio las hachas, demasiado sanguinarias.

Mi madre desde que nací ha sido muy sobreprotectora en temas de los juegos del hambre, ya que ella fue a los juegos y tal y me enseñó desde mi más tierna infancia a manejar armas, cosa que me da muchísima grima, ya desde pequeña me mareaba cada vez que veía una gota de sangre.

En el distrito todos me cuidan ya que me tienen mucho aprecio y me encanta estar con la gente, así que mi lugar favorito es un parque de madera que hay al lado del edificio de justicia.

Mañana de la cosecha: me levanto pronto y me visto con un sencillo vestido rojo por encima de las rodillas y unas converse rojas, mis preferidas, cojo unas galletitas oreo y me voy al parque de madera a ver quién hay allí, al llegar me encuentro a mi mejor amiga Quinn, está muy nerviosa porque es su primera cosecha, ya que ella cumple mucho después que yo, pobrecita, es muy improbable que salga.

Ya llego la hora, tenemos que ir a la plaza, veo a niños y niñas de diferentes edades con la cara hundida, van a pasar unas malas horas, igual que yo y Quinn. Bueno, al menos me echaré unas risas a costa de nuestra estúpida acompañante Lulú Bennet, mujer con el pelo color cereza (su pelo es natural, milagro, una acompañante que no se tiñe el pelo como Effie Trinket o Shanna Berry).

– Ha llegado la hora de elegir a un valiente y a una valiente que tendrán el honor de participar en los 68 juegos del hambre!

– Uy va, pienso, mira que rápido se me ha pasado el tiempo, aunque preferiría seguir viendo la estúpida película del capitolio, bueno, hay que joderse y afrontar lo que toca-.

– Nuestra suertuda mujercita que tendrá el honor de participar en los juegos del hambre se llama… (pausa para sacar el nombre, cosa que le llevó al menos 10 minutos porque esta mujer, mucho maquillaje y tacones y para coger un puñetero papel se atasca la mano) Jurdana Mason! (Shock) Jurdyyyyyyyyyyy,ven aquí querida.

- O venga ya, no quiero ir a los juegos y menos con esta acompañante que sin ni siquiera mirarme ha dado por sentado que me gusta que me llamen Jurdy, estúpido apodo…

Voy dando pasitos hacia el escenario, pensando cual será la mejor estrategia para la arena, si intentar ser fuerte y altiva o algo, pero no, esa NO es la mejor opción, soy tan bajita que la gente no me tomaría en serio, en el último momento decido ser una gallina y me puse a llorar como una magdalena, imitando a mi madre, con un poco de suerte nadie sospechara que es una estrategia.

– Jurdy querida, no te sientas tan mal, solo estas honrando al distrito

- Esque me da miedo tener que luchar – digo poniendo mi mejor pucherito. Toda la multitud suspira, seee, esto se me da de lujo, aunque como mi madre usó la misma estrategia… Alguien se lo olerá, verás.


End file.
